


Christmas presents

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this ship is canon and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is gay for christmas</p><p>7/15/16: Posted from Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas presents

Tweek sighed heavily. It was Christmas and he had to get his boyfriend, Craig. Well, he felt that he had to, like it was the right thing to do. He knew that the noirette wouldn't want to him to stress out over something this trivial. The blonde believed it was what he had to do and he was going to do it.

 

Tweek sighed yet again. He looked around the shop he was in before he got too sidetracked again. He saw it. The perfect gift for Craig; it was just that, perfect. He grinned happily as he picked it up and went to pay for it.

 

Meanwhile, Craig was getting Tweek a present in a nearby. He was trying to keep it simple yet thoughtful because he was  trying to prove to himself that he could be romantic. The noirette sighed heavily; this task was more difficult than it seemed at first.  _ The guy likes coffee _ , he thought to himself,  _ maybe I could get him something related to coffee _ . He groaned to himself, “But what?” He looked around the shop. “Maybe this mug, it looks pretty cool,” he said, picking up a dark green coffee mug with dark blue spots. He nodded to himself, “This is the one.”

 

They met up at Tweek's house. “Hey Tweekers,” the noirette said with a deadpan expression. “Gah! Hey Craig,” Tweek said nervously but soon calmed down. The blonde gave the other boy his gift with a small “Here, I thought you needed it.” Craig gave the twitchy blonde his gift and opened his own. “Dude, you bought me a stuffed alien,” he said, holding in a small laugh. “Y-yeah, I know you are really fascinated by space and s-stuff,” he stammered and blushed lightly. Craig gave him a brief kiss with a soft smile, “Look what I got you.” Tweek opened his gift and grinned. He hugged him tightly as a way of showing his appreciation, “I love it! I will use it every time I drink coffee in a mug!” “You're welcome babe,” he smiled. They shared another brief kiss and smiled at each other. 

  
“I love you, Craig,” Tweek said with a grin. “I know. I love you too, Tweek,” Craig said with a small, unnoticeable smile. They embraced happily and stayed that way for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned with fluff


End file.
